Camilla Valerius
|Base ID = }} Camilla Valerius is an Imperial who lives in Riverwood with her brother, Lucan Valerius. If Lucan is killed, she will take over the Riverwood Trader. And if you return the claw she will become marriable and wil have a "crush" on the Dragonborn. Relationships Two men in Riverwood vie for Camilla's attention — Faendal and Sven. The Dragonborn can play a part in which of the men she chooses by getting involved in the quest "A Lovely Letter." If she marries the Dragonborn, both men continue to express interest in her. Faendal will still visit Camilla, even if she is living with the Dragonborn in another city (see notes below). Interactions The Golden Claw When the Dragonborn first enters the Riverwood Trader, they will see Camilla arguing with Lucan about the theft of the Golden Claw. When offering to retrieve the claw, Camilla will ask Lucan if she could accompany the Dragonborn to Bleak Falls Barrow, which he denies, but he says she can accompany the Dragonborn to the edge of the town. The Dragonborn need not wait for Camilla, but if they do she will give him directions, and then return to the Riverwood Trader. When the claw is recovered, she expresses her gratitude toward the Dragonborn. A Lovely Letter To begin this quest, speak to either Faendal or Sven. Both men will claim Camilla is already theirs, but will give the Dragonborn a fake letter for Camilla that supposedly comes from the other's rival. The Dragonborn may then choose to help either of the two men win Camilla's affections by lying to her or by telling her the truth about the false letter. Marriage After recovering the Golden Claw from Bleak Falls Barrow for Lucan, Camilla can be married using an Amulet of Mara. Upon marriage, she opens a shop where items can be purchased and sold. From the shop's profits, she gives her spouse 100 daily. If uncollected, the profits accumulate. She can continue to live at the Riverwood Trader, and the Dragonborn can move in with her there, or she can be asked to move into another home. Stealing and killing After completing The Golden Claw, the Dragonborn can steal back the Golden Claw. Camilla may hire thugs to teach the Dragonborn a lesson if he or she is caught. This may occur even if she has been killed or married. Killing Lucan may either make her send hired thugs, or send the Dragonborn a letter saying Lucan will not be missed. The Gift If Camilla is a spouse of the Dragonborn, she can be turned into a vampire. Quotes *''"You are a strapping young man! Don't be a stranger."'' - If the player character is male *''"Maybe you can talk some sense into my pig-headed brother."'' - Before starting "The Golden Claw" *''"It means so much to us to have the claw back where it belongs. Thank you."'' - After completing "The Golden Claw" *''"You're not from around here. That makes two of us."'' *''"I came here from the Imperial province, to work with my brother Lucan."'' *''"It got bad back in Cyrodiil. The war with the Thalmor ruined...everything."'' *''"I came to Skyrim looking for a better life. And what did I get? Another war."'' *''"I just want to find a good husband, and start a family of my own."'' Conversations Opening argument Camilla "Well one of us has to do something!" Lucan "I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!" Camilla "Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" Lucan "We are done talking about this! player Oh, throat a customer. Sorry you had to hear that." A guide Camilla "So, this is your plan, Lucan?" Lucan "Yes. So now you don't have to go, do you?" Camilla "Oh really? Well, I think your new helper here needs a guide." Lucan "Wh...no...I...Oh, by the Eight, fine! But only to the edge of town!" Specialty items Camilla "We don't sell silver buckles, do we? One of the customers was asking." Lucan "I'm afraid not." Camilla "Well, I was thinking...we should. We could sell all kinds of specialty items. You know, cater to some of our more...'eclectic' customers." Lucan "That's really not at the top of my list, no. Please, Camilla, I need you to focus." Camilla "Of course, Lucan. Of course. I was just, well...Never mind." New customers Camilla "Lucan, I was thinking we should have a grand sale, lower the prices by half, maybe get some jugglers. We could attract lots of new customers." Lucan "A sale? To attract new customers? Camilla, everyone in Riverwood already shops here. There are no more customers." Camilla "Hmmm...Well, maybe we could go on some sort of trip. Take the wares on the road. Get some new customers." Lucan "Camilla, really? You don't have better things to do? Because I could certainly find a few tasks..." Camilla "Of course, Lucan. Of course. I was just, well...Never mind." Trivia *If the quest The Golden Claw is started by asking Lucan about the claw, Camilla will mention on the way out of town that her brother never stated where exactly he got the claw, and that, "He's a tricky one." *If the player character is male, she will flirt with them. She does not have any additional dialogue if the player character is female. *Camilla only leaves the Riverwood Trader at night to go to the Sleeping Giant Inn and during "The Golden Claw" if the quest was started by asking Lucan about it. *If one gives Faendal's fake letter and says that it's from Sven, Camilla calls him an "oaf" and saying that he has a "filthy house," and if instead Sven's fake letter is given to her and told that its from Faendal, she will call him a "Long eared ass," referencing his Elven ears. Bugs *When walking the Dragonborn to the edge of the town, she may stop and just stand there watching them. Carrying on to the point where she would have gone to will fix it. *Faendal may appear at either her home or the Dragonborn's home after marriage. **Temporary solution: Inducting Faendal into the Blades. This changes his permanent residence from Riverwood to Sky Haven Temple, however, he will still attempt to see Camillia, but it will take a while as he will walk the distance to her residence. **If Faendal has been aided, he will become a follower. Sacrificing him in "Boethiah's Calling" can also remove this bug. **Killing Faendal when he is wounded and crawling. *If the Dragonborn is a Thane of Whiterun and tells Camilla to move to Breezehome while Lydia is inside she may just stand there forever. *When marrying her, at the ceremony in Riften, Faendal may turn up dead. The game appears to blame the Dragonborn for this, as all she and other characters will say is generic dialogue like "Just go" or "Why did you do this?" To fix this problem, one needs to move Faendal's body into the temple basement. By doing so Faendal's body will be hidden. After his body is hidden, they are to ask Camilla and Maramal to have another wedding and the rest will follow through. *There may be a bug right after marrying Camilla. If the Dragonborn tries to leave the Temple of Mara she can float away and never be seen again. Reloading a current save will fix the issue. * Completing The Golden Claw and investing in the shop may result in Riverwood Trader having 10.750 to barter (marriage gives more chance but is not necessary). *She will continue to thank the Dragonborn for recovering the Golden Claw, even after marriage. Appearances * de:Camilla Valerius es:Camila Valerio ru:Камилла Валерия pl:Camilla Valerius it:Camilla Valerius cs:Kamilla Valerius nl:Camilla Valerius Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Marriage